Zeh Tale of Woe Parody!
by madamefluffers
Summary: Eh? A Tale of Woe parody submitted THIS LATE? -stab'd- ; Anyways, its a parody, muahahah. The original one NOT BY MEEEH is at neopets .com / orange dino 2 . Anyways, read on! I have epicphail when it comes to summaries x-x;
1. Gilly meets Sophie!

Well well, looks like you stumbled upon my old TOW parody! :D :P The tale of woe and all its characters is © of Neopets.inc, I'm just making fun of it. :P

NOTE: I did not create this parody. Ssonic5returns created it. You can read the original version here: /orangedino2

It begins...

Gilly:Hooray! I've gotten lost a total of 179 times! I have officially broken the World record! WOOOOOOT! Anyway, I should stay with these random Gypsies that just HAPPEN to be here!

Elephante:Oh hello little girl! Would you like to hear a SCARY story?

Gilly: Sure! That sounds great!

-One scary story later-

Elephante:And then, they had to wait for 6 MONTHS FOR THEIR PLOT PRIZES!

Gilly: AHHHH that was scary!

Elephante: Now, would you like to here about Neovia?

Gilly:OK Sure!

Elephante:Once upon a time, there was an evil Krawk who turned everyone into monsters, then they asked a ghost to help them, but he turned them into ghost instead. The end.

Gilly:COOOOL Well I'm going night-night now.

-Later-

Gilly: What a nice rest. Now, LETS GO GET LOST AGAIN!

-Later again-

Gilly: Wow! I stumbled upon Neovia! Lets check out that burnt down building!

Gilly: Cool! I found 1,000,000 Neopoints and a SoS! Oh, and this locket. Lets leave the rest of THIS junk behind and take THAT!

-Yet again later-

Gilly:Hi Sssidny! Do you know this locket?

Sssidny: Nope, sorry.

Gilly:Hi random meepit! Do you know this locket?

Meepit:RAWR!

Gilly:AAAAAHHHHH -runs away-

Gilly:Hi Philp! Do you know this locket?

Philp: Nope.

Gilly:Oh well…. I'LL GO GET LOST AGAIN!

-later again-

Gilly: Wow! A shack! I'll wait for two days outside!

-Two days later-

Sophie: WHOA! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

Gilly:I'm Gilly! Is this your locket?

Sophie:Why yes it is! Please give it to me.

Gilly: Ok!-gives locket-

Sophie:NOW GET OUT!

Gilly:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -runs-

Gilly:Hmmmm a big spooky cave……. I'll go in for no real reason!

Sorry,this was a really short chapter for me to retype. Haha.

TO BE CONTINUED? Read on!


	2. Hunting monsters and making vine ropes

-inside the cave-

Gilly:OH NOES! IT'S A SHADOW! I better set a trap for it!-sets up trap-

-Monster comes in, looks at mirror, and walks away-

Gilly: DURNIT! -moves lamppost-

-Monster comes in, looks at mirror, and walks away-

Gilly:DURNIT! -moves lamppost-

-Monster comes in, looks at mirror, and walks away-

Gilly:DURNIT! -moves lamppost-

-This continues for some time-

-Monster trips over lamppost and misses chair-

Gilly: GAAAA! -Grabs chair and slams bruno on head-

Bruno:OW! That hurt!

Gilly: DIE MONSTER! -Slams again-

-The following joke was made by neokitten322254-

Bruno:I'm not liking this

Gilly: DIE MONSTER! -Slams again-

-20 slams later-

Bruno:I see shiny sparkles...Twinkle, Twinkle...

-500 slams later-

Bruno:This is getting fun...

-1000 slams later-

Bruno:And that kids, is why you never trust an orc with your shoes.

-Thanks to neokitten322254 for the idea above-

Gilly: DIE MONSTER! -Slams again-

Bruno: STOP IT! -chases-

Gilly:AHHHHH!! -Runs to shack-

Sophie:Hey little girl! Have any OTHER memories of mine?

Gilly: Yep!

Bruno:Hi sis!

Sophie:BRUNO! What happened to you?

Bruno: I followed a small young boy who dueled some dude with a black mask with a lightsaber. After that, I made that cave my home. You?

Sophie: -Explains- And after that, I started to collect One eyed kittys! -hugs-

Gilly: I WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!

Sophie: O.O

Bruno: O.O

Gilly: Kidding……kidding……

Sophie:…..Yeaaaa Lets go find Ilere!

Gilly:Can I come?

Sophie:Lemme think….. NO!

Gilly: Please?

Sophie:Go play with some mad kacheek whos obsessed with anagrams

Gilly:PLEAASSSSEEE??

Sophie: Oh alright.

Gilly: YAY!

Bruno: LETS GO GET LOST!

Gilly:Hey that's my line!

-Later ONCE AGAIN-

Gilly:Hey lookie! A stick!

Bruno: LET'S POKE THAT HISSI WITH IT!

-pokes-

Hissi: You didn't poke me!

-pokes-

Hissi: You didn't poke me!

-pokes-

Hissi:You didn't poke me!

Bruno: This is fun!

-After finding the right path-

Gilly: Hey look a cliff! Lets make a vine rope!

-Gets vines-

YOUR ROPE IS TO WEAK

Gilly: Oh, ok….WAIT WHOA WHO SAID THAT -looks around-

-makes another rope-

YOUR ROPE IS TOO WEAK

Gilly: Phooey

-makes another rope-

YOUR ROPE IS TOO WEAK

Gilly:Phooey

-makes another rope-

YOUR ROPE IS TOO SHORT

Gilly:Closer…….

-makes another rope-

YOUR ROPE IS TOO WEAK

Gilly:Phooey

-Much, MUCH later-

Gilly:Alright! I got the rope done!

Bruno: And while you where doing that, I jumped off and landed safely.

Sophie:And I used my stick to fly down.

Gilly: So... basically I wasted, like what, 20 hours making a pointless rope?

Sophie:Yeah pretty much.

Gilly: ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!-headdesk-

Bruno:Its not a total loss, it is tasty...

Will they find Ilere? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Meepit games?

-After they remembered where they were going in the first place-

Sophie:Bruno, next time we decide to go to a evil earth faerie's house in the middle of the haunted woods... BRING A MAP!

Gilly:COOL ITS A GHOST MEEPIT! I've always wanted one of those!-tries to grab meepit-

YOU MISS AND THE MEEPIT RUNS OFF!

Gilly: Fast little bugger isn't he?

Bruno: Oh come on. How long could this POSSIBLY take?

-Several hours later-

Sophie: GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK OF NATURE!

Gilly: sigh I guess we'll never catch them... I know! LETS PLAY MEEPIT JUICE BREAK!

Sophie: ALRIGHT!

Bruno:WOOOOOOOO!

-3 games of meepit juice break later-

Bruno: Wow Gilly! How did you score 3000 points? I can't even get past level 2!

Gilly: I've gotten a lot of practice in between plot updates -cracks knuckles-

Sophie: Gilly, whats in your pocket?

Gilly: Umm... A glass of meepit juice...

Bruno: OMG! GILLY STOLE MEEPIT JUICE!

Gilly: NO I DIDN'T! IT JUST APPEARED IN MY POCKET!

n00b: LYK OMG I'l/l REp0tNG J00!

Gilly: N00B ALERT! sprays n00b-be-gone spray at n00b

n00b: N0000000000000!

-And so, with the n00b repelled, Gilly and the gang continue to chase the meepits-

Sophie: If we don't catch these things in the next few minutes, they WILL pay...

Gilly:I know! Let feed them meepit juice! -gives-

Bruno:OMG IT WENT THROUGH THE MEEPIT! Oh well more for me.

Sophie:Why didn't it work?

Gilly: Duh! they didn't like the color!

Sophie: OHHHHHH right! lets try... BLUE meepit juice!

Sophie adds random stuff into the juice, and it turns BLUE!

Sophie:OK, lets try it now! -gives to meepit-

THE MEEPIT JUICE GOES THROUGH THE MEEPITS BODY!

Gilly:I guess they didn't like that color either.

TRY GHOST MEEPIT JUICE YOU DORKS!

Gilly: Oh that make sen...WAIT WHO SAID THAT?

Sophie adds more stuff into the juice and it turns Ghost….Meepit Juice?

Gilly: Here, have some juice!

Bruno:OH BOY! -tries to drink- Shoot! it went through my body...

Gilly: NOT YOU! oh great bruno, you used the last of... HOLY KAU'S! IT FILLED ITSELF UP AGAIN!

Bruno: AHHHHHHHHH! -runs away-

Sophie: Very big... Not very bright.

Gilly: Very true... Anyway...-feeds meepit-

Meepit:MEEP! -drinks-

Sophie: Awwww he likes it!

Gilly:Wait... then that means he eats ghosts... which he has to kill for...

Gilly:...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -runs off-

Sophie:I gotta check the contents of her breakfast.

And so, with braveness and a disturbing need to run around in circles, Sophie collect all 7 meepits and made her way to Ileres big creepy door

Sophie:Mister Krawkly, just zip it, ok?

Sorry.

Sophie:Hmmmmm I COULD knock on the door... or i could make these meepits dance to open it! Yea, I'll do that!

Meepits: Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!

Sophie: Meepits do rap?

Meepits: Meep meep meep meep,word,meep!

The door opens...


	4. The Brain Tree, Esophagor, and Cookies ?

Gilly: Hi sophie!

Bruno:Hi sis!

Sophie:How did you...

Gilly:Ilere Made us cookies!

Bruno:MMMMMM Chewie...

Sophie:What happened after you two ran off?

Bruno:We ran off?

Sophie:...Never mind.

Ilere:Hi Sophie! Want a cookie?

Sophie: COOKIES!

Bruno: MY COOKIES! attacks Ilere

Ilere:BAD BRUNO! NO COOKIES FOR YOU! zap

Bruno:Ow... Sophie! Ilere zapped me! ;;

Sophie:NO ONE ZAPS MY OLDER BROTHER! zap

Gilly:YAAAAY! MAGIC FIGHT! grabs popcorn

Sophie:TAKE THIS! zap

Ilere:That was nothing! TAKE THIS! zap

Sophie:I laugh at that pitiful zap! zap

-Days later-

Ilere: Ok, you win... What where you doing here again?

Sophie:No clue... Oh right! we want to know about the SoS

Ilere:Well for starters, it does 15 dark icons an

Sophie:Nonono The Spirit of Slumber, not the Sword Of Skardsen

Ilere: Oh... He died. that all i know.

Sophie:...

Outside the glade

Sophie:Well that was a huge waste of time.

Gilly:At least we got cookies!

Bruno:What do we do now?

Sophie:Hmmmmm... I know! We'll summon him with a potion! All we need is his name.

Gilly:Why do we need his name?

Sophie:...Ummm... Because to book says we do, OK? NEVER QUESTION THE BOOK!

Gilly:...Ok... Lets ask THE BRAIN TR-

Sophie:NO!

Gilly: Why not? the brain tree knows a lot of stuff

Bruno:Yeah! If it weren't for him, my wallet would be in the stomach of meepits! Thankfully, I was able to keep it safe thanks to his advise.

Gilly:What happened to your wallet?

Bruno:I ate it.

Sophie:YOU ATE YOUR WALLET?

Bruno:It was good too!

Gilly:Is there anything you WON'T eat?

Bruno:Well yea. I won't eat neopets.

Gilly:...Hey look we're at the brain tree!

Brain tree: SOPHIE! Why did you stick the item I gave you on my back?

Sophie:It was FRIGGEN WORTHLESS!

Brain tree: Well what do you want?

Gilly:Do you know the Spirit of Slumbers real name?

Brain tree:Yes, but you must tell me when he died! MWHAHAHAHAAAA

Bruno:Awwww... Lets go ask the Esophagor!

Sophie:Once again, NO!

Gilly:Why not?

Sophie:He asked me for an unbuyable, so I zapped him

Bruno: You're good at making enemies, huh?

-At the Esophagor-

Esophagor: SSSOOOOOOOOPPPPPHHHHHHHIIIIIEEEE!! YYYYOOOOOUUUUUU DDDDDDIIIIIIDDDDDNNNNNN'TTTTTTT FFFFEEEEEEDDDDDD MMMEEEEEEEEEE

Gilly:Do you HAVE to talk like that?

Esophagor: No, but its more fun :D

Bruno:Really? Let me try! DDDDDOOOOOOOO YYYYOOOOOUUUUU KKKNNNNNOOOOWWWW WHHEEENNNNN TTTTTTHHHHEEEEE SSSSSPPPPIIIIRRRRRIIIIITTTTT OOOOFFFFFF SLLLUUUUUMMMMMBBBBEEEERRRR DDDDIIIIIEEEEDDDD? Wow! he's right!

Esophagor:TTTTHHHAAAAAATTTTSSS NNNNNOOOOTTTTTT HHHHHIIIIIISSSSS NNNNAAAAAAMMMMMEEEE. TEEEEELLLLLLL MMMEEEEE HHHHHIIIIIISSSSS NNNAAAAMMMMMEEEE FFFFIIIIRRRRSSSSTTTT.

Sophie:Great! Now what do?

Bruno:WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY DDDDDOOOOOONNN-

Sophie:BRUNO ENOUGH!

Bruno:Sorry.

Sophie: I know! LETS DIG UP ALL THE GRAVES IN THE WOODS!

Gilly: ALRIGHT! Wait why?

Sophie:Why?

Gilly: Yeah, why? We need a good reason so whoever takes care of the graves will let us.

Bruno:Ummmm... How about, 'We need to make sure everything is in the right place'?

Sophie:Nah that won't work... How about 'We need to find the Spirit of Slumbers bones so we can save a town'?

Gilly: THATS A GREAT EXCUSE! LETS GO!

To the graveyard they go! –theme music plays-


	5. Digging up the Graves

-At the game graveyard-

Gilly: -sniff- Rest in peace Techo Says. You were my favorite game. -hugs tombstone-

Bruno: OMLETTE DEFENDER!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-falls onto knees-

Sophie:If you're done mourning, lets head for the caretaker's house.

Gilly-Sniff- Ok, I'm done

Bruno:That tombstone was tasty...

-at the grave keepers house-

Grave keeper: HELP! SOMEONE STOLE MY BOOKS!

Sophie:Oh really? We'll help you find them!

Gilly:I bet if we get REALLY, REALLY LOST, we'll find the books TOTALLY by accident!

Bruno:Sounds like a plan to me!

-After getting really, really, REALLY lost.-

Sophie:How does that blumaroo do this?

Bruno:He wanders around in no particular direction till he finds what he's looking for

Gilly: Look! There are the books!

Suddenly, the pant devil comes out of a trapdoor

Pant devil:NOOOOOO SOMEONE FOUND MY SECRET HEADQUARTERS!

Sophie:So you mean that everything you've ever stolen is down that door?

Pant devil:You saw nothing...-runs away-

Gilly:... Well that was weird, what say we return the books and then come back here after the whole plots over?

Bruno:Sounds like a good idea!

Sophie:Why don't we just take everything now?

Gilly:What kind of an idea is that?

Bruno:Yeah! That would be stealing!

Sophie:Fine, well come back later.

-back at the grave keepers house-

Grave keeper:YAY! MY BOOKS! -Hugs books- You're safe and sound! And I'll NEVER lose you again!

Sophie:Can we borrow them and dig up all the graves in the woods?

Grave keeper:Borrow what?

Gilly:Your books.

Grave keeper:I have books?

Sophie:I'll just borrow them myself

Grave keeper:Borrow what?

-at the graveyard-

Sophie: Well, lets do this together! Gilly, you can run back and forth from my shack to here and grab the stuff I ask for. I don't label my potions, so you're gonna have to guess. Bruno, you run around like a maniac with this shovel and dig everything up.

Bruno: Can I eat whatever I find?

Sophie:Aside from the bones and the shovel, yes.

-Maniac randomly plays-

Gilly:……OK…What do we do after Bruno digs up a grave? Throw a bunch of the potions on a bone and hope it doesn't explode?

Sophie:That's EXACTLY what YOUR going to do.

Gilly:And what are YOU going to do?

Sophie:I'm gonna stand here, and mix this pot.

Gilly:I'm getting the bad end of this deal, aren't I?

-After Sophie started the project, Bruno and Gilly went off to do there jobs...-

Bruno:Digging rocks! Although a little hard, the handles big enough, but the digger is to small and has a small hole in it.

Gilly: Bruno, you're holding it upside down.

Sophie:Gilly! I need liquid meepit!

Gilly:OK! -goes to shack-

Gilly:HOLY KAU! How many items are up here?

Gilly:Ummmm... I'll take THIS ONE!

-Gilly runs back to the graveyard-

Sophie:NONONO! Not Jurble Juice! LIQUID MEEPIT!

Gilly:In my defense, all your stuff looks the same, You may want to think about labeling them.

Sophie: Well you got a point. Here, I made a batch of bone tester, go test a bone.

Gilly:OK!

-One explosion later-

Gilly:This isn't working, Bruno has dug up a total of 2 graves. I can't find the right ingredient to save my life, and Sophie is getting impatient.

Bruno:I know! lets make everyone ELSE in Neopia do it! AND promise that they can keep what they find, while WE sit down and do NOTHING!

Gilly:Sounds like a plan to me!

-Days later-

Sophie:Good job! We found the spirit of slumbers bones!

Gilly:Too bad Bruno ate the headstone.

Sophie:WHAT?

Bruno: I was hungry...-munches on headstone-

Gilly:Well what do we do now?

Sophie:Simple! Lets cross off EVERY GRAVESTONE in EVERY GRAVEYARD in the haunted woods!

Gilly:WHY?

Sophie:Whatever is left MUST be the SoS Real name! the

Bruno:Why don't we just look at the gravestones around him? He's gotta be around the same age. Then we go tell the brain tree when he died and he'll give us the name.

Sophie:True, but MY way will take DAYS!

Bruno:Well, she's got me there.

And so, with a quick link to the house and 100 Gallons of red paint, Bruno, Gilly, Sophie, and everyone in Neopia start to mark the graves

Will our friends find the Spirit of Slumber's grave? Will they ever run out of paint? Will Neopia go mad? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Potion Making 101

Gilly: There's an unmarked gave!

100+ Neopians:UNMARKED GRAVE!!

Gilly:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Gilly gets trampled-

Gilly:Ow...

Bruno:Hey Gilly! I marked a grave! See?

Gilly:Bruno, you didn't HAVE to pull the stone out of the ground.

Bruno:Oh…Lets find the name!

Grave keeper:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!-tuns into the incredible hulk-

Gilly: AHHHHHH! -refreshes screen-

Gilly:Hey he disappeared. He must be magical!

Sophie:Silly Gilly! Magic doesn't exist!

Gilly:But your a-

Bruno:I Found the book! Wow! 20 people died on Christmas last year!

Gilly:Did you mark the name we found?

Bruno:Yep. Hey wait... He was a robot jetsam.

Gilly:...How can a robot die and leave bones?

Bruno:I dunno. Oh well! -crosses name off-

-This continues for about 4 days-

Sophie:ALRIGHT! We found the Spirit of Slumbers real name!

Gilly:YAY! But who would name their kid Jubart Igig?

Bruno:I had A friend named Herman Dorfdrap. We played all day long... Until the potion anyway.

Sophie:Oh yeah! I remember him!I hope he's not mad.

Gilly:Lets go make the potion so I can meet him!

And so, Gilly Bruno and Sophie went to Sophie's shack

Gilly:OK, now what are we doing?

Sophie:We're going to make a potion, whoever drinks it will be inhabited by the SoS.

Gilly:Who would be DUMB enough t-

Bruno:SODA!-glomp-

Gilly:We found our man!

Try #1

Sophie:OK, it changed color, thats a good BOOM... DURNIT!

Try #2

Bruno:Is it Suppose to be all black and bubbly like that?

Try #3

Gilly:I don't think you used enough of that brown stuff.

Sophie:Gilly, NO!

-KABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM-

Try #507

Sophie:OK! This should work! -puts in neocola can-Bruno! You thirsty?

Bruno:OH BOY! NEOCOLA!-Drinks the whole can-

Bruno grows a lot of hair

Bruno: -fluffy-COOL! THE CURE FOR BALDNESS! WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!

Sophie:If any neopet in neopia HAD that problem, yes we would.

Gilly:Back to potion making?

Sophie:Back to potion making.

Potion #2

Try #1

Bruno:CANNONBALL! -Splash-

Try #2

Sophie:SHOOT! I dropped the spoon into the pot.

Try #3

Bruno:CANNONBALL! -Splash-

Try #322

Sophie:FINALLY! OK Bruno, Have some more neocola!

Bruno:YUMMY! -Drinks-

Bruno shrinks

Bruno:COOL! A one time use DOWNSIZE!

Sophie: Hmm... We can get rich selling that...

Potion #3

Try #1

Sophie: ITS GONNA EAT US! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Try #2

Sophie Wow! That went a LOT quicker!

Gilly:Probably due to the fact that we locked Bruno in the closet, huh?

Bruno:Can I come out now?

Sophie:Sure! i got more neocola for you to!

Bruno:ALRIGHT! -Drinks-

What will happen next? Will they find the cure for baldness,again? Will they sell their one-use downsize? Will Bruno go fluffy, again?


	7. Zeh Potion Testing, and an Epic fight!

The Spirit of Slumber shows up

The Spirit of Slumber shows up

SoS:What do you want? I was taking a nap.

Sophie:We want you to...Wait you take naps?

SoS:They call me the Spirit of SLUMBER. What do you expect?

Sophie:Right...Well can you cure Neovia?

SoS:Sure, but after that, LET ME NAP!

(And so, they all headed for neovia)

Gilly:(Starts singing) Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange, come with us and you will see, this our town of halloween..

Sophie:This is halloween, this is... DARNIT NOW THAT SONGS STUCK IN MY HEAD!

Sophie: …Gilly, you can stop now. Seriously, its getting annoying!

Gilly: I'm not singing!

(They turn around)

Panic! At the Disco : This is Halloween, this is Halloween, halloween-

(A hoard of fangirls chase them off the screen)

Gilly: Hrm. Well, I guess that's solved.

Gilly:Hey Sophie? Wana go trick or treating after this?

Sophie:Sure sounds fun.

Gilly:The best part is, you don't need a costume.

Sophie:Yeah thats...Wait... GIL-

SoS:Ok, We're here.

Sophie:How are you going to cure them?

SoS:Poof! All done!

The SoS Leaves

Bruno:Wow, that can of neocola warps you! COOL!

Gilly:OH NOES! THE TOWNSFOLK ARE MONSTERS! –doom music-

Bruno:Yep, Hermans still mad.

Sophie:O...M...G... I LEFT MY MEWCLOPS ON FIRE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs off)

Gilly:...OK, What are WE going to do now?

Bruno:LOOK! ITS KRAWKLY!

Krawkly:Hey Gilly! Want to play tag?

Gilly:OH boy would I!

Krawkly:Try to catch me!

Gilly:WHEEEE! (runs off)

Bruno:...Great... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH(runs away)

Gravestones:GRRRR!

Gilly:OMG! GRAVESTONES!

Gravestones:NOW WE WILL GET REVENGE FOR YOU MARKING US WITH RED PAINT!

Gilly:OH NO! This calls for A WEAPON! (grabs shovel)

Gilly:HEEEYAAAAHHH!!

Stones:RUN! SHE'S CRAZY! (hops away)

Gilly: Wow, that was easy. –easy button click-

Krawkly:Come and catch me!

Gilly:YAY! (chases)

Tree:YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Gilly:Oh noes! More baddies!

Tree:AHAHA!

Gilly:Looks like its time for the mask...

Tree:She's putting something on her face...

Gilly:PHEER THE NINJA!

Tree:Uh-oh.

Gilly: YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-CENSOREDFIGHT-

Readers:HEY! Man… Oh well.

-At the Asylum-

Krawkly:Now lets play hide and go seek!

Gilly:Hmmm... WOW THAT SOUNDS GREAT! LETS GO!

Krawkly: Just go inside this big spooky house, I'll hide as a flower.

Gilly:YAY!(Runs inside)

(Meanwhile)

Townsfolk:WE'RE MAD AT YOU!

Herman:I'll go first!

Bruno is attacked by HERMAN DORFDRAP

Bruno:Look! Its a meepit!

Herman:Where? (Turns around)

Bruno:POW Thanks Meepit!

Meepit: ….Meep?

Bruno wins the fight! You gain 100 EXP!

Bennie:HERMAN! NOOOOOOOO! GRRR!

Bruno:Uh oh.

Bruno is attacked Bennie the Jub!

Bruno:6 ARMS?? ARE YOU KIDDING?

Bennie:I know it was a stupid wish, but hey, they're fun!

Bruno:Bet you can't touch your toes without bending your knees!

Bennie: You're on! Eh...eh... Can't...Reach...WAIT I DON'T HAVE KNEES-

Bruno:POW I WIN!

Bruno wins the fight! You gain 349 EXP!

Townsfolk:LETS GET HIM!

Random townsperson #1: BURN THE WITCH!

Everyone else: o.o;

Random townsperson #2: He must be a witch! He turned me into a newt!

Everyone: -stare- …….

Random townsperson #2: …..I got better…

Me: HAHA RANDOM MONTY PYTHON REFERENCE ! –brick'd-

Townsfolk & Bruno: …Anyways…

Bruno: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! runs

Bruno: -facepalm- That figures. This path leads to a dead end.

Townsfolk:Now, LETS GET HIM!

Bruno:WAIT! Before you turn me into mushie paste, I gotta know. Where did you get those H4000 Helmets?

Townsfolk:...Well uh...You see... PANT DEVIL HE'S ON TO US! (they all run away)

Bruno:... I better take this chance to run to my parents basement!

(meanwhile)

Sophie:Poor mewclops! Are you ok?

Mewclops:Mew...

Sophie:OK, I better make a potion to cure the townsfolk! I hope Bruno is ok!

Potion #1.

Sophie: Ok, Lets start by drying out 9 grams of brainroot!

17 seconds later

Sophie:HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?

10 minutes later

Sophie:I'm growing OLD here!

8 minutes later

Sophie:At last! Its done drying! Now to SOAK IT!

(After she EVENTUALLY Figures out the right combo)

Sophie:Hmmm... Who to test it on...

Mewclops:Mew.

Sophie:Yay! A new lab rat!

Mewclops:Mew? (drinks)

Your Mewclops will now be call Pooky McDroolish!

Pooky:Mew?

Sophie:A NAME CHANGING POTION! I'M GONNA BE RICH!

(Sadly, Sophie forgot what she did, so she decided to make another potion)

Potion #2.

Sophie: Lets try something HARDER!

Sophie:Ok... now when the Sansum Is totally burned, I'll Crush it then dry it out...Wait, if it's burned, then its dried out already... and how can I dry it out after I crush it? ARGG!

Sophie:Ok! Its ready to go!

Pooky:Mew? (drinks)

Pooky grows a Bearhog head!

Sophie:Cool! It chases itself!

Pooky:MEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! GRRRR!

Potion 3

Sophie:Now lets include something I don't know how to make!

Sophie:I think I'll let everyone figure this out, my TV shows on.

And so, after HOURS of potion mixing, Everyone decided that we should ask Sophie for a hint.

Me:Figures I was the one who got the short straw.

(opens door)

Sophie:Come on... Come on... TOUCHDOWN! HAUNTED WOODS IS GOING TO THE CHAMPIONSHIP! HAUNTED WOODS IS...

Me: You like football?

Sophie:You saw nothing. What do you want?

Me:We want to know how to make Spectral Essence.

Sophie:Ummm... I think you need Bloodfern loaf and Slorgblossem...

Me:Ok. thanks for the tip...

Sophie:If you tell anyone, you're a mortog, got it?

(And so, The neopians eventually made the potion right)

Sophie:Ok! Lets give this to Pooky!

Pooky:Mew? (drinks)

Pooky:MWHAHAHA! THE WORLD IS MINE!

Sophie: Oh drat. That didn't work either

Sloth fan:ALL HAIL DOC SLOTH!

After the sloth fan stole the entire pot, Sophie turned him into a mootix and sold him for 800K. Oh, and they also started to work on the potions again

Potion #4

Sophie: This is so darn ANNOYING! Ok, I'll try the second most complicated potion EVER, If this doesn't work, i'll set a new record for most.

Sophie:OH! Roo Island plays altador today! I gotta see how this turns out!(Leaves)

Me:...Yeah, Lets get started.

A big hand to carazay for this joke!

Gilly:We interrupt this boring potion mixing with these news messages: Bruno has caught the villagers with H4000 helmets-will they be convicted of stealing? Find out the juicy secrets! (holds paw to ear) Hold on! I'm getting a newsflash! Someone's telling me to... stop?

Sophie:Ok! Lets feed it to Pooky!

Me:I Think Pooky's getting full...

Pooky: Mew...-falls over-

Sophie:Fine... I need something to test it on...

N00b:OMG! I WnT PNTBSH!

Sophie:Hmmm...

The n00b turns into Picasso art!

Sophie: Hmmm I bet we can sell him to a museum. How does an asking price of 1 Million neopoints sound?

Me:More then he's worth, but hey, why not?

Potion #5

Sophie:I can't believe Roo island won! I'm so upset, I'll make the final composite one of 3 different things! MWHAHAHA

(After everyone in Neopia worked on this problem for a while, they had found ice plasm! The ones who had it gleefully taunted those who didn't, and those who didn't continued to search for it)

Me:Sophie! PLEASE HELP US! We've been at this for DAYS!

Sophie:Fine. I'll write a list of what to do for each. Writewritewrite Here, now leave me alone. (Slams door)

Me:Great! Look guys! She gave us a list!

Everyone who didn't have ice: HORRAH!

Me:OK! For Mist we...Uh-oh... I can't read it!

Everyone:AAHHHHH!!

(After hiring a detective to understand the writing, They found out how to make the stuff)

Sophie:OK! I'm not going to bother to test this one, so LETS GO TRY IT OUT!


	8. Because its Thriller!

-Meanwhile, yet again-

Gilly:Boy, Krawkly is good at hiding! I've look for about a week now and I can't find him.

Gilly:I guess he's not in this room. I better look in another one!

Gilly:Lets go through this door!

Gilly:Hmm... this room looks familiar...I better go through THIS door!

Gilly:WOW! this room looks like...the last...one...

Gilly:I wonder...-opens door- -runs across room- -Opens door-

Gilly:Now, I'll Put my arm through one door and...-Arm shows up in other door- HOLY KAU!

-Gilly EVENTUALLY finds the room with the lamppost-

Gilly:Hmmm... This Lamppost might come in handy! But its kind of heavy…-super special awesome powers- OH MY GOSH, MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH! –pulls out of ground-

Gilly:Now where am I going to put this thing...

Gilly:Hmmm... I got outside...Now what?

Gilly:I better find a room full of zombies!

And so, Gilly runs around for several hours, until she finds the room...

Gilly:OMG! ZOMBIES!

Zombies:Arghhhh.

Gilly:..Pirate...zombies...?

Zombie #1:Eh? RUN! SHES GOT A LAMPPOST! But first….WE DANCE!

-Thriller by Michael Jackson plays-

Zombies: Because its THRILLLLERRRR –dances-

Gilly:….

Zombies: OK….Now we run. RUN!!

Gilly:...OK... Hmm.. Doesn't look like that guy under the table is gonna make it, I'll go though his pockets.

Gilly:Wow! A key! No neopoints though. ;; oh well.

Gilly continues to run around

Gilly:Hmm... another dead guy... LETS GO THROUGH HIS POCKETS!

Gilly:DURNIT! Would it kill them to carry some spare neopoints? Wait never mind.

Gilly:Lets open this closet... COOL A SHOVEL! -grabs- Wonder if Krawkly Buried himself outside, I'll go see.

After Gilly digs up the entire garden

Gilly:Shoot! Just found a bone, no Krawkly. Well, I better find the owner of this bone!

Gilly: Awww... its a cute little zombmutt!

Mutt:Grrr...

Gilly:Want a bone?

Mutt:RUFF! -grabs bone-

Gilly:I bet he would like the pile of bones I found. I'll set him lose after i explore this place.

Gilly:Hmm... 6 doors... I BETTER OPEN THEM ALL!

Gilly:-tries to open-Darn, this one won't open.

Gilly: -tries to open-Won't unlock.

Gilly: -tries to open-SHOOT I BROKE THAT HANDLE! -Tries to glue back on-

Gilly:Phooey.

Gilly: -tries to open-THIS ONE OPENED!-looks inside-

Gilly:I found you Krawkly! -grabs flower- I better go show Sophie!

Sophie: Ok, Maybe Neovia is this way...

Gilly:Hi Sophie!

Sophie:Uh-oh. Musthidefoamfinger...

Gilly:I found mister Krawkly! -gives flower-

Sophie:...Ummm... Thats a flower...

Gilly:Yeah! Krawkly said he was disguised as it.

Flower/Krawkly: -shineshine-

Sophie:I better put this in my potion!

Sophie:Good work Gilly! Now we can save Neovia!


	9. Hooray! Hoban fights the HulkPenguin!

-At Neovia-

Mayor Thumburt:HAHA! YOU SHALL NEVER GET TO THE WELL!

Sophie:Oh noes! Its the PENGUIN!

Mayor:My name is Thumburt.

Bruno:I'LL SAVE YOU SOPHIE!-POW-

Mayor:OW! That hurt! GRRRRRRR!

Sophie:OH NO! THE PENGUIN IS TURNING INTO THE HULK!

Mayor:My name is THUMBURT!

Bruno:Don't slip on that banana peel!

Mayor:What Bana-AGH-Thud-

Gilly:WE WIN!

Sophie:O...M...G... ITS KING KONG!

Mayor:I'M THE PENGUIN! No, Wait... ARRRRRGGGGG!

Gilly:OK...Who does the final blow on him?

Sophie: OK Kong, take this! -points stick at mayor- Zap him!...Zap him!... What wrong with this thing?

Gilly:Hmm... I can't find my mask. Can't kick butt without the mask

Bruno:Ummm... I took a bath in gasoline and... if my eye itches during the fight I...might...go...blind...

Sophie:...of ALL our excuses, yours is the most pathetic.

Hoban:-Hears cheers of fans- GIVE ME BACK MY HAT YOU FANGIRL!

Sophie:Hey look! HOBAN WILL SAVE US!

Hoban:Huh? I will? Who decided that?

Gilly:The 29 people who voted for you, have fun!-Runs-

Hoban:HOW AM I GOING TO BEAT THIS OVERGROWN TURKEY?

Sophie:Your problem. -Runs-

Mayor:RAWR!

Hoban:... Hey look over here or I'll pelt you with rubber bands!

Mayor:Ha! I'm not going to...AHHHHHH RUBBER BAND ASSAULT!

Hoban:YAY! My rubber band plan worked!...Uh oh.

Mayor:RAAAWWWWRRRR!!

Hoban:GOGOGOGOGOGOGO

Hoban:Hmm... According to this map, I'M LOST! WOO!

Mayor:MY NAME IS...Wait no one got it wrong? YAY!

Hoban:Ok, NOW I'm on the right track. According to the map, 5 more steps and I'll find a swamp.-SLORP-...And I step in it and now I'm stuck.

Mayor:RAWR!

Hoban:Best pair of shoes too...-POP- Well some fan girls gonna find that and sell it for 2 million, but I'm free! -Hops away-

Mayor:RARRR-SLORP- Hey! What the hell?

Hoban:WOO HOO! HIS MASSIVE BULK IS DRAGGING HIM TO THE BOTTOM! He'll break out soon, so I better run.

Hoban:Which I can't, cause I lost my shoe... I know! FLIP-FLOPS!

Hoban:Ow...ouch...ow... never wear Flip-flops in the OW ...haunted woods. EE

-Meanwhile-

Tuan:Has anyone seen Hoban?

Bonju:I DIDN'T DO IT!

-back to the story-

Mayor:RAWR!!

Hoban:Oh crud! This calls for the power of my HAT! Now how does this thing work again? Umm... -Shake shake- No... ZAP HIM!...nooo... Maybe I should just wrap it around my arm and punch him.

Mayor:RARR-WAP- OW! -Thud-

Hoban:HORRAH! I BEAT THE PENGUIN

Mayor:MY NAME I-WAP- Ow -thud-

Sophie:Good job Hoban! Now I'll turn him into a petpetpet! -poof-

Gilly:HORRAY! Now lets save neovia!

-pours potion down well-

Sophie:Lets go home. Roo island is playing haunted woods for the championship tonight and I don't want to miss it.

-the next day-

Herman:Welcome to Neovia!

Sophie:YAY IT WORKED!

Reggie:HI BRUNO!

Bruno:Hi! Who are you?

Reggie:...I'm your brother...Reggie..

Bruno:I have a brother?

Sophie:You forgot about Reggie?

Bruno:Never heard of him.

Sophie:Bruno! Drink the cure!

Bruno:Ok. -Drinks-

Sophie:...It didn't work.

Bruno:You mean I get to stay buff? ALRIGHT!

HOORAY! The story is almost over which is both good AND bad D:D


	10. Heeeey, MACARENA! Dance party!

Gilly:Well, we beat the bad guys, saved the town and reunited a family... TIME TO DANCE!

Me:You kinda need to know the dance to get this Final joke. If you know the dance, CONTINUE! if not, learn it. NOW!It also helps if you have the song. If you have it available, play it!

Whoever's singing is dancing that part of the song.

Sophie:Bruno! Pop the CD into the player.. IT MACARENA TIME!

Gilly:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Bruno:Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Sophie:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena

Reggie:HEEEEEEEY Macarena

Herman:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Bennie:Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Mayor:Eep eep eep eep eep eep eep eep eep eep eep eep

Pooky:MEEEEEW Macarena

Sophie:COME ON EVERYBODY JOIN!

Hoban:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

SoS:Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Ilere:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena

Me: HEEEEEEEY Macarena

Kass:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Nightsteed:Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Sloth:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena

King Kelpbeard:HEEEEEEEY Macarena

Gilly:Do we even know what these words mean?

Sophie:Nope.

King Altador:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Darkest faerie statue:-Does nothing-

Pant devil:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena

Guroo:HEEEEEEEY Macarena

Gilly:Are we done yet?

Sophie:One more round.

Scarblade:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Meepit overlord: Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Judge Hog:Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

EVERYONE:HEEEEEEEY Macarena

Sophie:Ok we can stop now...Gilly... you can turn it off now...

Gilly:I can't! I CAN'T STOP DANCING!

Bruno:I can't either!

Sophie:...Great.

Elephante gypsy: And so, They continued to dance for about 3 days, until the CD started to skip long enough for Gilly to turn it off!

THE END!


	11. Plot Prizes! w00t!

PLOT PRIZES!

Gilly:Hey Sophie! Its been about 4 months, but the plot prizes JUST came out!

Sophie:YAY! Lets go check them out!

Hoban's Sandals- 1,000,000 PP

Sophie's Foam Finger- 900 PP

Ilere Cookies- 200 PP

Sophie Battle Plushie- 250,000

Vine Rope- 600 PP

Bruno's Book- 1000 PP

_PP stands for Plot Points._

Hoban's Sandals- 1,000,000 PP

Sophie:Oh sure, HOBAN gets the most expensive prize.

Bruno:Hey this is weird, listen to the description: Hobans sandals. Just like any other pair, but Hoban wore them, which makes them special.

Sophie's Foam Finger- 900 PP

Sophie: …Whats my foam finger doing here?

Me: -innocently whistles- La la la…OH LOOK A DISTRACTION!

Everyone: -turns around-

Me: -runs away-

Ilere Cookies- 200 PP

Bruno:COOKIES!-glomp-

Gilly:COOKIES!-glomp-

Sophie: Ilere cookies: These little delights are made with Ileres super secret recipe.

Sophie:So whats in em?

Ilere:You don't want to know.

Sophie Battle Plushie- 250,000

Bruno:Sophie battle plushie? Durn, I spent to much points on the cookies. ;;

Gilly:Don't worry. It only does like 4 icons.

Bruno:Oh good, I thought I missed something good.

Gilly:...Of each type.

Vine Rope- 600 PP

Gilly: Must not...go back...to trauma...that was...vine rope... part...

Bruno's Book- 1000 PP

Bruno:YAY! I can buy my own book!

Gilly:Wait a minute...NOT A SINGLE ITEM HERE HAS MY NAME IN IT!

Sophie:So?

Gilly:SO? I WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE THING IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Bruno: Have a cookie.

Sophie: Whats REALLY Weird is the fact that I can find this stuff with less fancy names in a normal shop.

Prize keeper: Now remember to sell those when the hype about them is high before everyone figures out that they are worthless!

Thanks for reading everyone

However, again, all credits go to Ssonic5returns for the original version of this parody :D

I just uploaded it here and edited it a little.


End file.
